


You Didn't Wish Me A Happy Birthday

by ruiyeahs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Junhui, Cat hybrid!junhui, Daddy Kink, Hybrids, JunHao centric, Kind of a birthday fic for Minghao, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pet Names, mention of male pregnancy, top!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/pseuds/ruiyeahs
Summary: He liked this Minghao, the gentle and sweet boyfriend of his. The one that made Junhui fall in love with him at first sight, the one who wouldn’t hesitate to throw everything behind and bare his fangs to anyone who dared to hurt his mate… The one who was willing to love him unconditionally despite his flaws.And he loved Minghao back with everything he had.» Hybrids (Card A)
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 145
Collections: THE8 OF JUN





	You Didn't Wish Me A Happy Birthday

Minghao let out a deep sigh as his back hit the soft surface of the bed in his hotel room, today’s concert had just finished a couple hours ago and he was exhausted. Today was also his birthday which meant they celebrated it on the stage along with their fans, it wasn’t anything too expensive just a simple cake and a birthday song from everyone but it was more than enough for him. Minghao didn’t want to admit it but he might’ve had enjoyed the concert more than usual, he messed around a lot more often too. Perhaps because today was his birthday. There was just something about celebrating your birthday while standing on a stage and doing the things that you loved the most, surrounded by the people you loved and those who loved you as well, something like an overwhelming euphoria which he felt throughout the whole concert which was rare unless he was with Junhui _and_ when he was back in China.

Everyone went to their own rooms right after they arrived at the hotel, exchanging a simple ‘bye’ or ‘goodnight’ with a bit of grunts about how exhausted they were. Minghao had a room for himself while his boyfriend – Junhui, shared a room with Wonwoo. Minghao scoffed when he thought of the older male, they had been very busy since it was around the time for year-end festivals which meant they had stages to prepare and dances to remember, not to mention their world tour too hence the reason why they barely had a chance to be together. Minghao couldn’t even remember the last time Junhui went up to him for a cuddle, all he remembered was the endless practices and sleepless nights spent to perfected their choreographies. So when it was time to choose partner for room arrangements, Minghao was more than excited at the thought of having Junhui as his roommate – finally, the well-deserved privacy with his boyfriend, but the thought was quickly dissipated into thin air when Junhui choose to be roommate with Wonwoo.

_What the fuck?_

Minghao was left wondering why did his boyfriend choose to be roommate with Wonwoo instead of his own boyfriend, did he do something wrong? Did he offend the older male? Why would Junhui waste this rare chance to be with him? Had Junhui grown tired of Minghao’s cuddles? That wasn’t the case, was it? Because Minghao loved to cuddle his boyfriend.

There were so many questions in his head that he ended up choosing a room for himself, Junhui could’ve chosen him as a roommate like he always did ever since they started openly dating. The staffs knew about their relationship, the members knew and everyone was used to it already so there were really no logical reasons behind Junhui’s decision that Minghao could think of.

For some reason, rooming with Wonwoo seemed to be more appealing to Junhui than having his daily cuddles with his boyfriend. Don’t get him wrong, Minghao was okay with Wonwoo but he just couldn’t help the slight – well, _the chunk of bitterness_ coming from the fact that today was his birthday and yet he couldn’t or hadn’t seen Junhui ever since this morning except at the concert but that was another thing. The day was going to be over in a few hours and still no sight of Junhui.

Minghao clicked his tongue, deciding to scroll through his phone mindlessly without any purpose. He was considering sleeping early since there was really no use in staying up late, no Junhui to spoil plus he wasn’t in his best mood to stay awake for too long. That was until he heard a knock on the door to his room though, was it Junhui? Minghao got up quickly and went to open the door, he was greeted by the sight of the members and staffs holding cameras in their hands.

_Ah, a surprise party._

Minghao smiled and let the other members in, he was immediately sandwiched between Seungkwan and Joshua as soon as he sat on the bed. He caught the sight of Junhui from the corner of his eyes, standing at the side not too far away from the bed, the older male had his sleeveless shirt on and his soft brown hair falling over his beautiful eyes gracefully. Minghao held himself back from staring for too long, Junhui looked so yummy right now but this wasn’t the right time to get a boner considering the cameras surrounding them.

Everything went by in a flash, all Minghao could remember was the chaotic friends of his and the scream he didn’t know belonged to whom. The members congratulated him, giving him sweet wishes and smooches as they left the room one by one, he even struggled to get Joshua off of his bed until finally the elder left with a chuckle. Junhui was about to leave too when Minghao caught his wrist, making sure no one was in the hall anymore before pulling him back inside and closed the door.

Junhui turned around to face him, looking confused. “What is it?”

“You didn’t wish me a happy birthday.” Minghao said, sounding a little bit like he was sulking and unhappy about it – which he was.

“I did, just as the clock strikes 12.”

“But it was over a text, Junhui. _A text_ when you could’ve just come to my room instead.”

Junhui bit his bottom lip, he knew Minghao was being serious right now because the younger male called him by his name without any honorific or whatsoever. That didn’t happen too often since Minghao rarely got mad at him but Junhui didn’t like the twist in his stomach every time he was faced with a situation like this. He liked the gentle and loving Minghao better.

“I-I can’t...” Junhui finally said, looking down to avoid Minghao’s sharp eyes.

“You can’t? You can’t what Junhui? You can’t wish me a happy birthday face to face? You can’t speak? You can’t make an effort to wish me something? What, Junhui?” Minghao said, words sounding a lot sharper than he intended to which immediately taken effects on Junhui. The older male looked down, fidgeting with his shirt.

“M-my heat,” Junhui whispered almost inaudible and suddenly Minghao was hit by the realization, ah right, when was the last time Junhui’s heat came? Was it a month ago? Or two? Minghao hadn’t pay _enough_ attention to Junhui lately to notice that his hybrid boyfriend never talk about his incoming heat. “I think it’s coming.”

“Yes, and?” But apparently, it wasn’t enough reason for Minghao.

“I-I can’t. We can’t. You make me dizzy Minghao and I’m not sure if I could hold back, we still have schedules after this. I don’t want to risk anything.”

“But you know I can take care of you,” Minghao’s gaze softened. “I always do.”

“But my heat usually lasted for a week or even more, it’ll be troublesome not only for you but the managers as well. It’s not easy having to re-arrange our schedules,” Junhui said, avoiding Minghao’s gaze. “It’s okay, I can take a suppressant.”

“No,” Minghao said sternly. “No suppressant.”

“But –”

“I could just pull an all-nighter on you,” Minghao whispered, pulling Junhui close to him. He tried his best not to sound too mad at the mention of suppressant, it was their first agreement after all. Junhui would spend his heat with him unless it was really emergency and necessary for him to take it. This time though? Not an emergency nor necessary. “Want me to fuck you good just like how you deserved it? Without even going soft for once, hmm? How about that? Sounds good?”

Junhui let out a small whimper, he hated how Minghao was able to make him beg on his knees just by using words. He hated how much impact the younger had on him as his body was starting to feel hot from the close proximity, how did Minghao do that? Taking Junhui’s breath away along with his rationality? Junhui’s trembling hands clutched onto Minghao’s night robe as the younger’s musky smell filled his entire being, like a shot of nicotine to him that got him so high in his head. If Junhui calculated correctly, his heat shouldn’t be here for yet a couple of days more but being close to his boyfriend like this might just triggered the system inside him, slowly but surely sending signals of needs.

Junhui shook his head with the last bits of self-control he had, his cheeks were flushing and his body was slightly feverish. The temperature of his body was quickly rising, beads of sweat trickled down, causing his body to glisten under the dim light of Minghao’s room. The sweet smell of dark chocolate began to fill the space, a notch darker than the usual sweet smell of his.

“N-no,” Junhui whined, still shaking his head. “Hao, we can’t –”

“Of course we can, just this once? I want to feel you on my birthday baby, just once?” Minghao asked, sounding very sweet and promising to Junhui but he knew better, this wouldn’t be the last time Minghao took advantage of Junhui’s need to be fucked senseless.

Minghao was very manipulative when it came to his heat, most of the times it helped Junhui going through his heat which was a little bit more intense than the other hybrids but sometimes it was a literal pain in the ass. Junhui knew that Minghao was not only coaxing him into giving in but also trying to push his secret agenda which he was very cautious of. The last time Minghao was being like this, he wanted to try edging which Junhui didn’t like. Another one was when Minghao offered to eat him out in the middle recording their latest album which ended up with the two of them getting sent home by Jihoon who suspected the two of doing something dirty because of Junhui’s hoarse voice and Minghao’s bubbly air around him.

Junhui let out a whine at the memory, Minghao was definitely planning on something but the heat inside of him was hard to ignore and Minghao smelled so good, so addictive. The younger smelled like a mix of sea breeze and night air which comforted Junhui in every ways he could think of and Junhui could only imagine being filled to the brim by the younger.

“Baby,” Minghao called. “Can you let daddy see your ears and tail?” He asked, stroking the spot where Junhui’s ears were supposed to be there.

Junhui bit his bottom lip before letting them out, a pair of fluffy dark cat ears sprouted on top of his head just right on where Minghao was scratching before, blending naturally with his hair despite being different colors. He let out a whine, clearly in discomfort as his tail got stuck inside his sweatpants and Minghao got the message right away, he was quick to pull his sweatpants and boxer down, leaving the materials pooling around Junhui’s ankle as a fluffy tail swayed from behind him.

“You didn’t have to pull them all the way down…” Junhui murmured, earning him a chuckle from his boyfriend.

“I know,” Minghao chuckled, scratching the back of Junhui’s ears. “But you’re so irresistible.”

Junhui let out a loud purr, ears flicking excitedly at the touch. He could feel that he was getting wet down there, slick dripping down to his thighs slowly but surely. He bit his lip as he clutched onto Minghao’s silk robe, arching his back slightly to show the younger male his ass. Minghao got the silent message and took Junhui’s shirt off, then he ran his fingertips down to Junhui’s cracks and licked his lips at how wet and sticky the older male had already gotten.

“Good kitten,” Minghao hummed, playing with the rim. “All wet for daddy.”

“H-Hao… P-please…” Junhui panted, his body felt like it was burning now indicating that his heat had already begun. He hated how easy it was to fall for the younger male’s words, how pliant he was in Minghao’s hands. “Don’t tease.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Minghao said as he pecked Junhui’s lips and guided the older male to the bed. “On all fours baby, is that okay with you?” Minghao asked again and Junhui nodded, quickly getting into the position he was told to.

Junhui had his hips up in the air, tail flicking impatiently as he buried half of his face into the pillows, muffling his moans slightly. Sure, the room was secured enough but he didn't want to take any risks. He heard rustling sounds from behind, Minghao must be undressing himself. The thought of the younger standing naked in all his glory made Junhui’s cock twitched in excitement, he could feel another drip of slick oozing out of his entrance.

Junhui felt the bed dipped under Minghao’s weight once again, feeling the younger’s gentle hands massaging his sore waist. His heat this time felt different than the previous ones, Junhui was sure that he hadn’t reach the peak of his heat yet but his body was already sore and aching all over the place. It usually didn’t happen until 2 or 3 days _after_ the peak of his heat. Perhaps it was because he had been overworking himself these past few months, or maybe it was because of another thing but it wasn’t like Junhui was an expert in hybrid problems, he was thinking of asking Jeonghan or his mother but before he could, Minghao already had him begging for his cock already.

The older male let out a whine when Minghao placed a soft kiss on the spot right under his tail, causing him to flick the younger’s face as a reflex. He let out a muffled apology, earning a chuckle from Minghao before he spread Junhui’s cheeks apart, watching the translucent slick spurting out of his entrance deliciously. Minghao could feel himself getting harder at the sight, Junhui smelt so nice, the sweet but slightly bitter scent of chocolate filling the room and even more so coming from his slick. Minghao couldn’t help but to dip down, lapping at Junhui’s hole hungrily.

“A-ah! M-Minghao – no…!” Junhui yelped in surprise.

Minghao paid no attention to Junhui’s cries as he continued to suck, humming at the sweet taste of Junhui’s slick. He pushed his tongue inside while kneading the meaty bums at the same time, eliciting another cry from the older male. He could feel that Junhui’s body was trembling from the stimulations as he pushed his tongue even deeper than before, stretching his hole nicely meanwhile Junhui could only choke on his own cries, burying his face into the soft pillows in embarrassment. He could feel that he was dripping a lot more than before, slick coming out in generous long spurts. It was crazy to think of how strong the impact Minghao had on him.

Junhui let out a shaky breath when Minghao finally pulled his face away, the younger male was quick to replace his tongue with two of his fingers at once, letting out a low grunt when his fingers met little to no resistance at all. Junhui tightened his walls at the intrusion and even though Minghao’s fingers weren’t as thick as his cock, his body produced even more slick to ease the movement which had Minghao humming in approval. It amazed Minghao how Junhui was able to stay tight like a virgin every time they had sex, Minghao was sure that they did it often enough to at least make the entrance accommodated to the size of his cock already but boy was he wrong, Junhui always felt so tight.

“M-Minghao…” Junhui called weakly.

“Yes baby, I’m here.” Minghao answered, inserting the third finger in.

“Hurts.” Junhui whimpered as he felt his heat starting to kick in which got his toes curling, his fingers clenching desperately to whatever he can get a hold of.

The sweet smell of Junhui’s scent was now thicker with hints of some strong spices in it, so strong that it almost knocked Minghao over. Even from the scent, he could tell that Junhui was now craved to be fucked senseless, to be filled and to be knotted like every hybrids in heat wanted to. The older male was probably out of his head already, talking some senses to him would be an impossible task right now. Minghao knew Junhui well enough to know that the older male would asked for nothing but to be bred and considering that his mind had been occupied by the thoughts of _pups_ plus his parents been asking for one already, he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back anymore if Junhui were to beg to be bred.

“Baby, can you lay on your back for me?” Minghao carefully asked, gritting his teeth to control over his own arousal.

Junhui let out a whine as the younger helped him to get on his back, he spread his legs wide almost immediately, tail wrapped strongly around Minghao’s wrist as he pulled the younger male down between his legs, urging Minghao to fuck him already. Junhui’s body was covered in slick, his own hair damp from the sweat and sticking to his forehead, his cheeks were flushing and his body was… too feverish. Was there something wrong with Junhui? Something that the older male didn’t tell him about?

“Minghao, hurts…” Junhui whimpered again, successfully snapping Minghao out of his thoughts.

Minghao collected some of the slick and coated his cock, pumping it a few times before he positioned himself right to Junhui’s entrance. He didn’t waste any more time before pushing in, growling at the sight of Junhui’s hungry hole swallowing his thick length inch by inch all while spurting more slick to ease the penetration. Junhui was so beautiful and tempting at the same time, how did Minghao ended up with someone as beautiful as him? Right at this moment, Minghao was sure that he wouldn’t trade Junhui for anything hence he wasn’t even sure if he could feel ‘something’ in someone else other than Junhui.

Junhui let out mewls at the thickness inside him, his walls clamping down at Minghao’s cock tightly, almost driving the younger insane. Minghao rested his hands on each sides of Junhui’s waist, pulling almost halfway out before plunging right back in, licking his lips when he could hear Junhui’s beautiful cries. The older male had his lips parted open, cries after cries escaping his crimson lips as Minghao fucked him in his earnest. His face contorted in both pain and pleasure, pain from the aching feeling inside him and pleasure from having Minghao’s thick cock abusing his hole over and over again. Minghao let out a low animalistic growl, the sweet and intoxicating smell of Junhui’s scent seemed to be playing with his sanity.

“Fuck baby,” Minghao licked his lips, leaning down to capture Junhui’s plump lips. “So good and sweet.”

“Hmmh…” Junhui moaned into the kiss, brows furrowed in discomfort when Minghao’s hand sneaked down to play with one of his nipples.

“A-ah…! Hurts…” Junhui whimpered and Minghao broke the kiss almost immediately.

Minghao looked down with a worried look, this was the first time Junhui had mentioned to him that it hurts while they were having sex especially when he was in his heat. Junhui would usually craved to be fucked hard and senseless, occasionally asking to be slapped on the face and never once mentioned that he was hurting. Was something wrong?

Minghao was about to ask when Junhui tightened his walls around his cock, causing him to let out a low growl, thoughts were forgotten as he rammed back inside the older male, focusing on his sweet spot solely. The moans escaping Junhui’s lips were so sinful, tempting and arousing. Minghao nearly gone mad from Junhui’s sweet scent alone and even more so when the older male was laid bare naked underneath him, looking so wrecked and desperate for a dicking. The more he produced slick to accommodate Minghao’s animalistic pace, the crazier Minghao became for him.

Minghao hooked one of Junhui’s legs to his shoulder, nearly folding the older male in half as he continued to ram inside. The new angle got him so deep inside, his hips flushing against Junhui’s back and all the older male could do was letting out choked moans after moans, cries after cries of how good Minghao fucked him.

“Minghao… Minghao…” Junhui chanted his name like a prayer, as if he was selling his existence to the male in front of him.

His whole body was burning, the slick he produced created a pooling mess on the bed, his body was covered with his own slick and his brain continued to send breeding signals. He let out another high pitched whine when another wave of his heat washed over him, suddenly his body became hypersensitive to everything even Minghao’s touch felt like a fire to his already burning skin. Junhui tried to fight back the primal desire to be bred but his brain had gone silly even his body went against his rational side.

Junhui clutched the sheets for dear life, overwhelmed by both pain and pleasure at the same time. His own cock was hard and swollen, heavy on his stomach. The tip of his cock had turned red almost purplish and as if to sense his wrecked mind, Minghao wrapped his other hand around the length, pumping it almost at the same pace as his thrusts.

“N-no…!! Ah! Minghao…!” Junhui whined.

The stimulations he received from Minghao’s cock was already too much, his body was extremely sensitive due to the increasing hormones inside him. To say that he was on the edge of heaven would be an utter lie, it felt like he was in hell. Everything was overwhelming and painful for him. Junhui was panting heavily, his mind could no longer process coherent words as Minghao continued to fuck him like a feral beast. His walls were throbbing painfully around Minghao’s thick length, the frictions between the underside veins of Minghao’s cock and his inner walls were also maddening and it burns him.

“Heavens baby,” Minghao grunted, his pace didn’t falter not even for a bit. “You take me so well, so good and delicious…” He praised the older male. “Makes me want to devour you alive baby.” Minghao buried his nose in Junhui’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

“Minghao… Minghao…” Junhui muttered, too far gone to say any other words than the name of his beloved one.

“I’m going to give you my knot baby, I don’t think I can hold back anymore.”

Junhui let out a gasp when the head of Minghao’s cock nudged the tight ring of muscles before breaching past his birth canal, he felt so painfully full. Like, Minghao’s cock was filling his whole being all at once as if the younger male was meant to be in there this whole time. Junhui let out a choked mewl, feeling the burning stretch from Minghao’s enlarging knot inside him. His insides were aching crazily and Junhui was on the edge of breaking apart but _he knew_ , he knew that once Minghao put his seed inside of him, it would all be worth the pain.

The younger male let out a low curse before he came, filling Junhui’s womb with his seed. The older male could only whine at the warmth he felt inside, content by the fact that Minghao was coming in generous, thick spurts. Minghao licked his lips as he pumped Junhui’s cock, the older male begging him with incoherent words, unable to talk in neither languages he knew.

Junhui was pleading for him to stop but also more of him, he let out a chuckle, _silly Omega_ – he thought. Minghao had knocked him up so good that he turned silly like that, his brain barely functioning yet his body kept trying to suck Minghao’s cock even deeper inside. It didn’t take long before Junhui spilled himself all over Minghao’s hand, the same time his slick dripping down to Minghao’s balls.

“Good baby? Yeah?” Minghao asked, milking the tip of Junhui’s cock.

The older male only hummed, his body temperature was slowly dropping down to normal after having a knot it was pleading for. Minghao hadn’t stopped coming in long and generous spurts, there was a high possibility that he had impregnated the older male at this point. They needed to talk to Seungcheol and the agency about that. He was also aware of how sensitive the older male was regarding pregnancy as they were still active both as a group member and individuals, Junhui tend to think too much for his own good and it was Minghao’s job to make sure that those thoughts would never get too far in his head.

Junhui was a mess, panting heavily and gaze blurry from the tears in his eyes. Minghao was always so good, always fulfilling his every needs without complaining not even once. The younger fucked him so nicely that Junhui didn’t even care about the possibility of Minghao’s secret agenda anymore at this point, all he could think of was the swelling knot inside and the warmth spreading in his body.

“Baby,” Minghao called as he nuzzled at Junhui’s neck. “You smelled so yummy, even more so right now…” He said as he lapped at Junhui’s biting mark. “What’s the matter? Why is my baby so yummy? Did something happen?”

Minghao gave Junhui’s mark one last kiss before pulling away, looking at Junhui’s beautiful face. The older male had his eyes closed but he let an embarrassed whimper as a response. Heavens, how Minghao wanted to devour him again and again until the moon rises for the nth times. He would never get enough of Junhui, the taste of him, the sweet giggles of his and the love he fed Minghao with. Minghao was born to love Junhui and Junhui only.

“What is it?” Minghao asked, trying to coax Junhui into saying what was wrong but Junhui was so keen on sealing his lips tight, his face was unmistakably red by now. Minghao pecked his lips, three more times before Junhui whimpered again. “What is it baby?” He asked again, this time a lot gentler than before which he knew was Junhui’s weakness, something about him being the perfect companion Junhui had always dreamt of.

Junhui didn’t say anything but he guided Minghao’s palms over his tummy, there was nothing different with it but Minghao held himself back from saying anything and let the older male continue whatever he was doing right now, Junhui was so embarrassed he could die right here and then but he fought back the urge to cower. He knew he had to tell the younger sooner or later, he was just not prepared.

“I’m…” Junhui trailed, looking at everywhere but Minghao. “Uhm…”

“Yes?”

“Did you… Did you remember what Jeonghan hyung said about coming of age stuffs?” Junhui asked hesitantly.

“Hybrid’s coming of age?” Minghao asked and Junhui nodded shyly. “Hmm, something about when your body is finally ready to carry pups? I don’t think I was listening at the time because Mingyu was talking to me but I do remember about pups. Why?”

“Oh umm…” Junhui cleared his throat, his face was unmistakably red right now. “I might…”

“You might…?”

“I think I had mine… A couple of months ago.”

Minghao stayed still, his dark eyes were looking straight to Junhui’s beautiful brown ones and the older male couldn’t help the slight flinch at the eerie silence between the two of them. He should’ve told Minghao sooner, he should’ve just say the words and perhaps urge the younger to use a protection for fuck’s sake, why the fuck did he had to become so silly and too far gone in his own head every time his heat was near?? Junhui fought the urge to dig a hole and buried himself there for the rest of his life. He was too deep in his mind, the little HuiHui(s) running all over the place, screaming and wailing at their own stupidity without realizing that the younger was now grinning teasingly at him.

“So, you’ve been wanting pups, hmm?” Minghao asked teasingly and Junhui let out an embarrassed whine. “Does that means future Mrs. Xu has been having _thoughts_ lately?” Minghao grinned playfully, knowing fully well that Junhui must be at the peak of his embarrassment right now considering his flushing cheeks.

“D-don’t tease…” Junhui murmured under his breath.

“Couldn’t help but to think about the little ones calling you mommy, hmm?” Minghao hummed, eyes watching the older male’s flushing face before cooing. “Don’t worry, _daddy_ will take care of us.”

Junhui whimpered and punched Minghao’s chest lightly, the younger only chuckled before leaning down for a kiss. Junhui hummed at the gentleness of his boyfriend despite fucking him senseless earlier. Minghao chuckled again, pulling away only after he gave Junhui’s lips another peck and buried his face in the crook of Junhui’s neck, nuzzling until he heard the crisp giggles of his mate.

“Three.” Junhui whispered almost inaudible.

“Hm?”

“Three pups.”

“Of course.” Minghao smiled endearingly. “We’ll tell mom and dad too… And the other members as well.”

Junhui hummed, feeling the sleepiness began to kick in. There was still enough time to take a nap before his next wave of heat coming so he snuggled deeper into the soft surface of the bed, eyes fluttering close. He was still holding onto Minghao’s though, fingers being played by Minghao who showered his face with gentle kisses at the same time, whispering sweet promises to his ears.

He liked this Minghao, the gentle and sweet boyfriend of his. The one that made Junhui fall in love with him at the first sight, the one that had him crying when Minghao proposed to him in front of their families right after the closing concert of their last tour, the one who wouldn’t hesitate to throw everything behind and bare his fangs to anyone who dared to hurt his mate… The one who was willing to love him unconditionally.

“I love you.” Junhui muttered sleepily.

“I love you too, Junhui.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I couldn't help but to think all I ever wrote is smut with little-to-nothing plot. I feel sorry for my Beta but also grateful, thank you for never dropping my abstract works. You're really the best for keeping up with an author like me, wish for everything to be well for you.
> 
> I'm not sure where this idea came from, probably from Minghao's birthday video or it could be from anything I saw on the internet. Hopefully, you enjoyed this story of mine and see you next time.
> 
> And please stay safe, healthy and happy.
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/junkyunist__)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ruiyeahs)  
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ruiyeahs)


End file.
